<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Ever Feel Like Flying? ~KageHina~ Angst by eliza_multifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632515">Don't You Ever Feel Like Flying? ~KageHina~ Angst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom'>eliza_multifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Wine, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>CW/TW: Suicide Attempt</p><p>(Aged up First Years)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Ever Feel Like Flying? ~KageHina~ Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW/TW: Suicide Attempt</p><p>(Aged up First Years)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sat on the floor on his room as he cried. His back laying on the bedside and his knees to his chest. The moonlight from the balcony door shined through and onto Hinata and all his despair. It's like all of the negative feelings he hadn't felt in months finally caught up to him which sent him crashing down. It was already 2:37 AM, this could just count as sad boi hours, but it was never like this for Hinata. Sad boi hours to him was just sad songs blasting into his ears while he laid on the bed thinking about all his high school memories. The pressure of being in college and a pro-volleyball player was dropped onto him all of a sudden earlier that night without a reason why or how. What's worse is that he wasn't at his own house, he was at rented penthouse with his old classmates Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Kageyama for a reunion. He looked at the contacts on his phone and scrolled to the 'K' names, he tapped on Kageyama's name and his thumb hovered over the green phone icon. He was hesitant to call him for some odd reason, but he knew if anyone who was awake at this time, it would be Kageyama. The green icon was tapped and he quickly put the phone up to his ear.</p><p>"It's almost three am. What do you want?" Kageyama's tired voice rung out. Air was clogged in Hinata's throat. He couldn't speak, and if he did he was just start crying even more. "Oi, are you there, stupid?" Kageyama called out again, and Hinata stayed quiet. "I'm going over to your room to check up on you." he hung up right after. Our damsel in distress waiting patiently for his prince to arrive. Luckily enough he did in less than a minute, but it felt like an eternity. Kageyama was shocked to see Hinata crying on the ground. Now, Hinata crying was nothing new, but when he did it was loud and had lots of expression, this was completely different from what he had seen before. He quickly bent down to comfort his best friend and placed the tiny one's head onto his shoulder. Kageyama patted the orange floof down and ran his hand to the back of his head every now and then."Do you want a drink?" Hinata nodded, still scared of speaking. "Do you care what I get you?" Hinata shook his head in response. Kageyama carefully took Hinata off of him and got up. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't do anything stupid." He walked to their temporarily shared kitchen and brought out two wine glasses. 'This might raise his spirits a bit.' He thought as he filled both of the glasses up halfway. Hinata looked up when he heard Kageyama's footsteps walking back to the room. Kageyama handed one glass over to the ball on the ground as he took a sip from his own. Hinata swirled the grape juice around for a bit, and then took a sip, and then another, then a huge gulp which startled the heck out of Kageyama. "OI DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH" He whisper shouted and snatched the glass away from the smaller hand.</p><p>After two more glasses, Hinata was already back to his normal self, somewhat. He blabbed on about volleyball and how he loves his teammates and how great spiking felt even after all these years, but with a hiccup, giggle, and a slurred accent here and there.</p><p>"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata asked as he got up and walked over to the balcony. This quickly grabbed Kageyama's attention as he followed him. He stood in front of the metal railing that separated him and the mildly busy streets below. </p><p>"Boke, what are you doing?" Kageyama lifted his hand. Hinata slowly put one foot on top of the railing, and the second foot followed. Hinata Shoyo stood taller than Kageyama with streams of tears falling down his face.</p><p>"Don't you ever feeling like flying?"</p><p>"HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Kageyama quickly reached out his hand to grab Hinata by the wrist. He pulled the sad drunk down from the metal, his weight immediately fell onto Kageyama which sent them both crashing down onto the floor. After a few seconds of letting the mild pain settle down, Kageyama pushes the smaller body off of him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"</p><p>"I was thinking that if i fell down, all of my feelings will go down with me and I wouldn't have to feel like this again." Hinata mumbled. </p><p>"So you weren't thinking at all." Kageyama Scoffed.</p><p>"I was, I swear!" Hinata objects his previous statement. </p><p>"Idiot, falling from the sky won't do anyone good."</p><p>"Well...have you tried?"</p><p>"OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!"</p><p>"Why?" A dumb look found its way onto the smaller boy's face. </p><p>"Are you actually stupid? Like, actually? I'm not putting my life on the line because I got emotions mixed with alcohol. Besides, since you're drunk you'll forget about this and I'll have to be the one carrying the weight." A silence fell upon them. They both sat up against the wall and gazed at the sight before them. The gentle sounds of cars passing by, the cold of the nightly breeze, and the moonlight that lit up everything around. Kageyama glanced at Hinata, capturing all of his beauty. The shine from the moon and the city lights was just enough to enhance Hinata's gorgeous appearance. Hinata was thinking about what he just did. That he could've died when he had such bright future ahead of him. His own thoughts slowly and silently broke him down. Kageyama couldn't know what was going on in his friend's head at the time. So he took a deep breath and decided to speak, knowing it will break the silence. </p><p>"Look, I'm sorry Hin-"</p><p>"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Hinata stood up as he shouted. His loud voice startling Kageyama once again. "YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! I"M THE ONE WHO ALMOST JUMPED, I'M THE ONE WHO ALMOST DIED, THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU, IT WAS ALL ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT, AND NO ONE ELSES!" Hinata opened his eyes to see Kageyama's scared expression. At that moment he realized many things; that we was crying, the he made Kageyama scared and worried, that he was never drunk and just tired. " Kageyama I-" The familiar feeling of air clogging his throat came back to him as he reached out for Kageyama's embrace once more. He quickly got up from the floor and held Hinata close to him. "Kageyama I'm so sorry..." Hinata cried out. </p><p>"Shhh it's okay, I'm here..."</p><p>"Kageyama, please help me. I don't understand my feelings at all, I don't know what I'm doing, I thought I was doing fine just going with everything."</p><p>"You've just hit a wall, you'll get back up in no time."</p><p>"Will you be by my side til then?"</p><p>"Even if you're across the world."</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Kageyama woke up before Hinata, but later then the other three. </p><p>"Good morning Kageyama-kun!" Yachi greets him with a smile and cup of coffee. </p><p>"Breakfast is ready if you're ready." Yamaguchi looked behind him with a very tired Tsukishima clinging onto him. </p><p>"Did you wake up Hinata?" Yachi asked.</p><p>"No. I'm letting him sleep."</p><p>"Did anything happen last night?" Yamaguchi added to the conversation.</p><p>"No, not really..."</p><p>"Did you two finally hook up?" Yachi gasped and covered her mouth.</p><p>"NO WE DID NOT!" Kageyama stood up from his seat.</p><p>"Then why is Hinata in your shirt and walking out of your room?" Yamaguchi smirked. Kageyama turned his body to look behind to find out Yamaguchi wasn't bluffing. </p><p>"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-" The kitchen erupted with laughter. Kageyama chuckled along knowing things were normal for now. Even if it happens again, that Hinata had him, and that he had Hinata. Ever since High school they relied on each other, and nothing would ever change that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>